


I Cook, You Clean

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Chores, Fight Sex, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius and Remus get into an argument about chores in their apartment.(Rated E for future smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful aimforthedogstar on Tumblr gave me a prompt:
> 
> "Wolfstar bickering over chores at their new apartment."
> 
> I ran with it and it turned into a bit more of a fight than a small bicker. 
> 
> Don't worry, there will be a second chapter, I promise! It will involve amazing angry smut. I'm excited to write it. :3

“I  _ cook _ , you  _ clean _ ! That was the  _ deal _ !”

Remus’ fists were clenched, his teeth gritted, as he snarled angrily at his boyfriend. 

“I'll clean the  _ fuckin’ _ dishes once you make a  _ goddamn _ meal!” 

Sirius’ voice was raised, his face red with fury. He was sick and tired of Remus throwing the same line at him day in and day out.

“Tell me, Sirius, how am I supposed to  _ cook _ when we have a sink full of  _ dishes?! _ ” Lupin's statement was emphasized by a frustrated gesture directed towards the mountain of plates in the sink, threatening to topple over at a moment's notice. “There are no  _ pans _ anymore! You drank gin from a  _ mug  _ yesterday!”

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and made a noise that accurately conveyed just how pissed off he was.

“The  _ fuck  _ do you expect me to do with a mug? They're literally  _ made for drinking _ , Remus!”

“ _ Coffee! Drinking coffee!” _ Remus was shouting, taking an angry step towards his slob of a boyfriend. “Drink alcohol from a glass like a  _ goddamn adult! _ ”

“I don't need a fuckin’ glass to drink booze, Remus! Pull that stick out of your fuckin’  _ arse _ , you prick!” Sirius was hollering loudly enough for the neighbours to hear, but he didn't care; he was furious with his Moony and that prissy, holier-than-thou attitude.

“Stop  _ swearing _ at me, Sirius! We're not children at Hogwarts anymore, so don't  _ act _ like one!”

“I’ll fuckin’ swear all I  _ fuckin’ _ want! This is  _ my  _ fuckin’ flat, and if you don't like it, you can  _ fuck right off! _ ” There was a moment of silence where Sirius’ words hung dangerously in the air. As soon as they left his lips, he knew he had gone too far. “Remus…”

“ _ Don't _ . Just… don't. You want me to  _ go _ ?  _ Fine,  _ I'll go! I'll  _ fuck right off _ , just like you want me to!”

“ _ Remus… _ ”

Sirius reached out to put a hand on Remus’ shoulder, but the werewolf slapped it away.

“Don't  _ fucking _ touch me, Sirius! Just leave me alone!”

“No! I'm not ending our fight like this!”

Remus spun around and glared at Sirius, his eyes cold and threatening. He took a step forward, baring his teeth through a viscous sneer.

“You're so  _ fucking _ selfish, Sirius! You can't lord this apartment over my head and expect me to not feel horrible about it! You knew  _ exactly _ what your words would do, and you  _ said it anyway!  _ You're a prat. And a fucking  _ awful _ boyfriend sometimes!”

Sirius narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, fingernails digging sharply into his palms.

“ _ I'm  _ an awful boyfriend?!  _ You _ started a fight over  _ dirty fuckin’ dishes, _ Remus!”

“Don't play dumb, Sirius! You're not  _ that _ stupid! You know perfectly well this fight had  _ nothing  _ to do with the dishes!”

Sirius flung his hands in the air, completely exasperated. 

“Then what the  _ fuck _ are we fighting about?!”

Both boys were leering at each other, panting heavily from exhaustion and frustration. Remus took a deep breath and made to turn around.

“Don't leave in the middle of a  _ fuckin’ _ argument, Remus! You can't just start something and not--”

Sirius was cut off suddenly by Remus grabbing his shirt and pressing a forceful kiss against his lips. Lupin pulled away and Black could do nothing but stare.

“...Wha?”

“Bedroom.  _ Now. _ ”

“I…” 

Sirius was about to protest. He was about to call Moony out, yell at him for trying to snog in the middle of a fight. He was about to say no, until he saw the look in his boyfriend's fiery eyes. The passion, the burning anger, their heaving chests and the rush of adrenaline. In a blur of animalistic rage, Sirius pressed himself into Remus, their bodies connecting, biting, groping, clawing. There was nothing gentle about the way the boys kissed; it was full of primal desire. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger sex. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing subtle about this. It's downright anger sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus wasted no time as he pushed Sirius back against the kitchen counter. His fingers wove through thick black hair, tugging sharply, eliciting a hiss of pain. His other hand clawed at Sirius’ back, fingers digging in, nails scraping against skin. Their mouths were pressed together, voracious and inseparable; it was impossible to tell where Moony ended and Padfoot began as they groped and squirmed.

Sirius’ hands reached under Remus’ shirt, running across scarred flesh, pulling their bodies closer together in a tangled mess. Lupin pulled away from the kiss for the briefest moment to hurriedly remove his boyfriend's shirt, before doing the same to himself. Sirius hardly had a moment to breathe before ravenous lips forced themselves against his own. He felt a sharp pain as Remus bit down, and let out a gasp of shock as his head was pulled back by his hair. Warm bodies rubbed against each other, flesh against flesh, entwined in a mass of sweat and heat and unrestrained passion.

Sirius reached down to paw at Remus’ erection, barely hidden by his pants. The werewolf responded by grinding his hips against his boyfriend’s, savouring the friction and the feel of Sirius’ palm against him. He dug his nails in deeper, almost breaking skin, and ran his teeth across Sirius’ shoulder. Padfoot moaned as his Moony bit down forcefully, grasping at his boyfriend’s body, longing to feel him deep inside. 

Remus’ teeth scraped across Sirius’ neck before he growled a vicious command in his partner’s ear. 

“Turn around.”

Padfoot obediently followed his Moony's orders, pressing his hands against the cluttered kitchen counter, knocking miscellaneous pots and pans to the floor with a clatter. Remus hastily undid his pants before reaching around to unzip Sirius’ fly. One hand wandered down to stroke his boyfriend's cock as he forced Padfoot's body forward with the other. Sirius let out a sharp gasp, following by a needy moan. 

Moony was lost in the feverish delirium of passion, barely registering anything that was happening around him. There was only Sirius, soft and tender, spread out before him, ready to be broken. There was only the warmth and tightness that awaited him if he just pressed forward. 

Sirius felt the damp tip of Remus’ cock sliding against his entrance and quickly muttered a lubrication spell, moments before the werewolf thrust into him. Padfoot let out a sharp gasp of pain as Moony entered him without any warning, but that pain quickly dissipated into waves of pleasure that radiated through his entire body.

Bucking forcefully into Sirius’ arse, Moony grabbed his partner's hips, fingers clawing at pale skin, gripping hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. It was so warm and so tight and so good and there was nothing in the world beside Sirius’ delicious hole. He pushed harder, going deeper, feeling the tension build up in his abdomen, threatening to spill out at any moment.

“Owowowowow!  _ Fuck _ , Remus, Quaffle! Quaffle, dammit.  _ Quaffle!! _ ”

Remus stopped.

He remembered that word from their school days, fooling around in the Room of Requirement, feverishly exploring each other's bodies as only reckless youth could.

Lupin looked up and suddenly realized where he was, what was going on around him. There, in front of him, bent over the the kitchen counter in their shared apartment, was his boyfriend. The love of his life. Moony desperately tried to catch his breath, flashes of the past year flitting across his mind, jarring him awake from his fog. 

Remus began to move again, this time more slowly, gently. He heard Sirius moan and felt his insides tighten. He pushed his hips again, in and out, savouring each stroke. Every forward thrust was met by another eager groan from his partner. Lupin maintained his pace, tenderly grinding his pelvis, a small gasp escaping his lips.

“Merlin’s balls, Remus, I’m not made of glass. There’s a middle ground, you know. Did you forget how to  _ fuck me _ or something?”

Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius, his anger boiling up inside. Padfoot was being petulant and annoying, attempting to provoke Remus. Moony was having none of it.

Lupin pulled out of his boyfriend and took a step back. Sirius let out a pathetic whimper, turning around to look at his partner, whose golden eyes were flashing with rage. 

“I… I need you back inside…” Sirius whined, feeling the absence of Remus’ cock more than ever. He missed the sensation of being entirely filled, his boyfriend pressed against him, their bodies moving in sync. “Please…”

Remus took a step closer to Sirius and ran his fingers gently through long, dark locks, before grabbing them tighter and pulling Padfoot's head back. He dragged his teeth threateningly across the tender flesh of Sirius’ exposed neck before whispering coldly into his ear.

“Get on the ground.”

Sirius immediately dropped to his knees, legs spread out and hands resting on the floor. Remus knelt behind his lover and wordlessly cast another lubrication spell, slicking Sirius’ insides to prepare him. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Sirius’ hole before pressing forward. Sirius whimpered in pleasure, grateful to have Remus back inside of him.

“Yes…” Padfoot's head fell to the ground as Moony grabbed his hips and recommenced their previous rhythm. “Harder.”

Remus picked up the pace slightly, each thrust becoming more forceful.

“ _ Harder _ .”

Moony's grip grew tighter, his pelvis slamming against Sirius’ supple arse with each forward push.

“Ah! Yes, Remus,  _ harder! _ ”

Flesh slapped against flesh, and Remus’ grunts filled the air. Sirius let out a cry each time his partner pushed deep inside of him. He reached back to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroking in time with Remus’ movements. He could feel himself getting close as he sped up his tugging, grinding his hips back against Remus’ fervent thrusting.

“ _ Fuck  _ yes.  _ Fuck me, Remus. Yessss…” _

Sirius felt Remus’ cock twitch inside of him before a rush of intense heat and liquid filled him up. Moony's final moan sent Padfoot over the edge, spurting evidence of his orgasm across the kitchen floor with a zealous cry. He rode out the last few waves of pleasure from his final strokes before collapsing onto the ground. Moony flopped down beside his Padfoot, panting silently.

“ _ Fuck _ , I needed that.” Remus didn't respond. Sirius propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his boyfriend beside him. “You okay, Reme?”

“Fuck off, Sirius.”

Remus pulled himself up and got to his feet, leaving Sirius in a puddle on the ground. With a twist of his wrist, his wand went flying into his hand. He flicked it gently to clean himself up before magically putting his clothing back on. Sirius stared blankly, unable to find the right words to say.

“Remus…”

“I don't want to talk, Sirius. Leave me alone.”

Sirius sat up, watching Remus’ back as the werewolf made his way into their shared bedroom. Sirius hastily cleaned himself and the floor before pulling on his boxers and chasing after his boyfriend.

“ _ Remus… _ ” Sirius stood in the threshold, watching his moping werewolf wearily fall into bed. “Remus,  _ talk  _ to me.”

“No. Go away, Sirius. I don't want to talk.”

Sirius took a deep breath, steadying himself, attempting to keep his frustration from boiling over.

“You don't want to talk, but you're okay with  _ fucking _ me?”

“Yup.”

“You're an asshole.”

“Thanks, kettle. Any more news to share?”

Teeth clenched tightly together, Sirius desperately tried to keep his cool.

“Why are you so  _ mad _ at me, Remus? What the  _ fuck _ was that all about?”

“I was horny. I wanted to fuck you. We did it. I'm not horny anymore. What aren't you getting?”

Sirius slammed his fist into the wall, startling Lupin, causing him to sit up abruptly. 

“Remus, you need to  _ talk _ to me, dammit! We can't just fight and fuck and assume everything is  _ okay!” _ Black's voice was raised, his cold grey eyes focused on the man in the bed. “Don't play dumb. Don't  _ fuckin’ _ pretend we didn't just have a  _ screaming match _ in the kitchen!”

Remus was silent for a moment, looking Sirius straight in the eyes, weighing his next words carefully.

“When's the last time we've had sex?  _ Before  _ today.”

Sirius was taken aback. He furrowed his brow and gave a casual shrug.

“Iunno…”

“Exactly. And when's the last time we've gone to bed together? At the same time.”

“Remus, why are you--”

“Just answer the question, Sirius.”

“I don't know, okay? I've been busy.  _ We've _ been busy! We're both doing Order things. We're in the middle of a  _ fuckin’ war _ , Remus!”

“You think I don't  _ know _ that? I'm as invested in the Order as you are. But I'm also invested in this  _ relationship _ . Why aren't  _ you? _ ”

Remus’ words hung in the air.

Sirius let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed, completely resigned.

“I am, Reme…”

“When's the last time you told me you loved me?”

Sirius was taken aback.

“What? I tell you all the time!”

“When was it, Sirius?”

“I dunno, yesterday?”

“Last week. It was last week.”

Sirius looked into Remus’ eyes and watched as they welled up with tears, shimmering in the bedroom light. 

“I'm… I'm sorry, Remus. I do love you, you know that.“

“It doesn't count if I have to call you out on it.”

Sirius let out a sigh and ran his hands through his messy hair, sweeping it out of his face.

“What do you want me to say, Remus? What do you want from me?”

Remus rolled over to stare at the empty wall beside him, trying to find the words to convey the feelings that had been building up inside the past few weeks. He longed for the easy mornings and playful afternoons at Hogwarts, when there was nothing to think about except love and passion and their next great adventure. 

“...I want what James and Lily have.”

Sirius felt his heart ache, staring at the man he loved, watching him longing for a different relationship. He closed his eyes and fought back his tears, knowing that it wasn’t a good time to show Remus how hurt he was by that comment.

“We’re not James and Lily, Remus.” 

“Why does this have to be so hard…” It wasn’t directed towards Sirius, it was a rhetorical question, asked to the world at large. 

“Someone very wise once told me that nothing worth having is ever easy.”

Remus snorted, causing Sirius to soften his expression, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“I wouldn’t exactly call Prongs wise, Sirius.”

Sirius laid down on the bed and sidled up to his boyfriend, placing a tentative hand on Remus’ hips. Padfoot was pleasantly surprised when his Moony didn’t flinch.

“I’m sorry you’ve been feeling so down, Remus. We’ve just been so busy--”

“That’s not an excuse, Sirius.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll always be busy. Between the war and Order missions, the rest of our lives are going to be busy. But you have to make time for what’s important… And... “ Remus took a steadying breath, clutching at the blanket beneath him. “And… When you don’t make time for me... You make me feel… worthless.”

“Remus…” Sirius pressed his body closer to his boyfriend’s, embracing him fully, hoping to wash away his fears with a single hug. “You know I love you...”

“But am I important to you?”

Sirius smiled warmly and pressed a tender kiss against Remus’ cheek before whispering in his ear.

“You’re the most important thing in the world to me.”

“It doesn’t feel like it…”

“Then let’s change that. Let’s promise each other, right here, right now. We will  _ always  _ make time for each other. You and I. We’ll clean dishes. Cook dinner. Go to bed together. Shag at every available opportunity.”

Remus couldn’t suppress a chuckle and Sirius grinned to himself, thankful that his partner was finally starting to cheer up.

“I’m sorry, Remus. I really am.”

“I’m sorry too, Pads. I… I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have.”

Remus jabbed an elbow sharply into Sirius’ side, and the boys laughed for a moment.

“Hey Pads…”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s never fight like that again…”

Padfoot gently bit Moony’s earlobe, running his hand up and down his partner’s body.

“I mean… if it leads to sex like  _ that _ , I make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy ending! <3


End file.
